Shuvani
by Namir-da
Summary: A young White Viper shape shifter becomes Siete's 8th fledgling. Rating may change for content, but I doubt it. Comments and constructive criticism welcome, flames ignored. Or laughed at.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nyuesigrube world, it belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, and I'm lucky enough that she allows people to write fan fictions for it. That being said, so far the only character in this story that is not mine is Siete, the rest are. That's all, enjoy.

Comments welcome, flames fuel my bonfire

Chapter 1

"No thanks Uncle Siete, I still don't want be a vampire." She said, laughing a little as her Uncle Siete asked her yet again if she wanted to be immortal, just like he had at least once a month since she turned fifteen. He knew she would always say no, but it was a long running family joke now, and had been going since her Grandmother. She was the first one that Uncle Siete had offered immortality to, and she had said no as well. As had her mother, and her and her brothers whom Uncle Siete had just started making his offer to. Of course, he wasn't really their uncle, and for all they knew was not related to them at all. Uncle Siete was actually somewhere around 33,000 years old, and still looked about eighteen. Uncle Siete was the creator of all vampires, and one of the strongest creatures in existence.

He had met her grandmother when she was fifteen, and had run away from home with her grandfather and ended up in New Mayhem, a city owned entirely by vampires, which the human world, for the most part, knew nothing about. While there, a vampire had started to cause trouble for them, talking about how much better tasting shape shifter blood was than human blood.

When the vampire attacked, her grandmother, who had been a dancer among her native serpiente, pulled out a knife and quickly sliced the vampire's arm. Of course, the vampire, one of Silver's line, would have killed her grandparents if Siete had not stopped her. He liked the fighting spirit in her grandmother, and made it known that she was under his protection.

For awhile, he took care of her grandparents. Got them a home, jobs, a place to hide in the human world. They lived happily, and had her mother. Soon after she was born though, her grandfather was killed, taken out by a member of the Bruja Guild, Crimson., a bounty on his head though no one knew why, or who set it. Of course, when her grandmother walked into their house after work and saw her husband dead, and the hunter poised to kill her daughter, who was an infant at the time, she lost control. Taking her half-form, a skill lost to most shape shifters, she attacked the hunter. Her dancer reflexes allowed her to avoid the knife the hunter wielded, as did her bone structure, which had changed when she took her half-form. Finally, she got close enough to bite the hunter and inject her serpent's venom into her, killing her in a matter of moments.

She was twenty at the time, now the single mother to a four year old daughter. Uncle Siete offered her immortality then, saying she could live forever, she just had to say yes. He wouldn't turn her against her will.

She said no.

She couldn't leave her daughter, and if she became a vampire, she would have to, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep herself from changing her daughter when she was old enough to survive it.

He accepted, but kept offering. Soon it became a joke among them, as she was soon too old to survive the change.

When her mother was fifteen, the youngest Siete would change anyone, he offered it to her the first time. She had been dumped by a boy at school, and cried for days. Her grandmother called for her Uncle Siete with her mind, and he heard. He had always been able to cheer her mother up, so her grandmother asked if he would help. He went to her mother's room, and offered her immortality, saying then she could torment the boy for the rest of his life. Her mother laughed, and once again, it became a standing joke.

When her mother met her father, it was Uncle Siete that gave her away at the wedding. He was also named as Godfather to their children.

When she turned fifteen, Uncle Siete asked her if she wanted to be turned. He told her she would be very powerful, the daughter of a White Viper shape shifter and a Vida witch. Her mother was a White Viper shape shifter, like her mother, her grandfather had been a Python. Her father was a Vida witch, though unlike the rest of his kind he was not a vampire hunter. He had been raised by a mother who was born to two human parents, and only found out about her powers when she was sixteen. She learned what they would teach her, but when she had her father she refused to hunt, saying she wouldn't endanger her son that way. He had taught her everything he knew, so her and her brothers were trained, but they also weren't hunters, obviously since they called Siete uncle.

When it was offered to her, she said no just like her mother and grandmother before her. She didn't want to live forever, and the combination of her witch and shape shifter blood would have her live longer than a human anyway. When she had her daughter Chave at seventeen, to a mamba shape shifter, Uncle Siete was named as her Godfather as well. He got angry when her father didn't stay in the picture, but she told him not to worry, it was fine with her.

Now, at twenty, she still has no urge to be turned, no matter how powerful she would be. She has her family, she has her daughter and a few very close friends, she's attractive and young. Why would she want to change any of that?

Well, as fate would have it, she wouldn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shuvani was walking through a park near her house late at night. She was unable to sleep, and since Chave, her daughter, was being taken care of by her brother Kendric, she had time to spend alone and think. She wasn't worried about being attacked, as all vampires knew she wasn't someone to challenge, though she had no illusions about it being about her own strength. Although she was powerful, a well trained fighter, and a dancer, which gave her superb reflexes, she knew she was safe because if any vampire ever hurt her, they would deal with Uncle Siete. She also wasn't worried about her family being attacked for the same reason, though if they ever were they could defend themselves easily. Her mother, like she and Kendric, was a dancer, a very well trained one at that, and had amazing reflexes, which were only heightened when she went into her half-form. Kendric was half shape shifter and half witch, like Shuvani, but he had been born with more of the shape shifter traits, and was the only one of her two brothers that could hold the half form. Her other brother, Jerich, was fifteen, and was more witch than Kendric, who was sixteen. While he couldn't hold the half form for more than a minute, he was better at controlling his magic, and he was stronger, magically and physically. Shuvani on the other hand was equally witch and shifter, and stronger than her brothers. She had better control over her magic, and could hold the half form longer than anyone, except her mother since she was full blooded shape shifter. Her daughter had obviously been born with the ability to shape shift, which she did without any control at the moment, but the family wasn't sure just yet how strong her witches magic would be.

As Shuvani was walking, she heard someone approach her from behind. She spun quickly, but saw no one. Of course, living in the world she did, with the knowledge she had, she knew better than to assume no one was there. She walked forward a bit more, trying to draw the person out.

When she turned again, she caught a glimpse of a man before he disappeared, and she knew she was being followed by a vampire.

She wasn't really worried, as he was obviously young if she was able to hear him following her, and she was certain that if he was stupid enough to attack her, she would be able to fight him off.

She reached out with my magic, trying to sense where he had teleported himself to, and she felt him, hiding behind a tree to her left. She sent a small bolt of power at him, as a warning, saying she wasn't someone for a young vampire to mess with.

That was probably her mistake.

She turned to walk away, hoping he wouldn't continue to be stupid, flipping her long, platinum blond hair over her shoulder. As she walked, heading towards her car to go home, she kept her senses on high alert, in case he decided to attack, or pester her anymore.

Her car was in a parking garage next to the park, which was actually more of a plaza, built around the Civic Center in Scottsdale Arizona, and that's where she was heading. She was close enough to see the white Chevy Malibu when she felt him appear behind her.

She spun quickly, and slammed her fist into his face before he could react.

"You don't want to piss me off vampire. The people protecting me are beyond you." She said as he stood up from where he had fallen on the floor, obviously angry.

"Oh really? Well, I can take care of myself." He said as he moved towards her. She lashed out with her power again, making him stumble as she knew he felt a burning across his skin.

"I'm protected by Siete himself, so I doubt it. And you're obviously really young, or really stupid, if you don't know that." She said, falling into a battle ready stance. Along with the fighting training her father had given her, she had also been in martial arts classes since she was five, so she was more than capable of defending herself, and her witch blood gave her strength far beyond a normal human's. She could easily lift 300 pounds, though the vampire, young as he seemed, could probably lift eight or nine times that without breaking a sweat.

He swung at her, connecting with her jaw and sending her into a nearby tree, making her smack the back of her head against its un-giving bark. Her jaw was broken, and now her head was swimming, but she still refused to give in. She could take a lot more damage before she fell.

She switched into her half form, her White Viper fangs coming forward, ready with a venom that would be useless against this vampire, and her bones rearranged to allow for a more serpent like movement. Her emerald green eyes now had snake eye slits in them, though they were still gem toned, and she could sense everything around herself.

She tasted the air, and could taste him, as well as sense him, appear behind her again. She dropped down and swept his legs out from under him, he fell, but was up in a second. While still on the ground she kicked with all her strength and broke his right knee. He fell, groaning in pain, but she knew the wound would already be healing, so she quickly stood and back kicked him in the jaw, breaking his as he had broken hers.

He disappeared again, and she stood, waiting for him to show himself.

He reappeared behind her and grabbed her hands, holding them together behind her back with his right one while he used the other hand to pull her head back by her hair. She tried to break away, but he pressed down on her with the power of his mind, and she had to fight like hell not to give in.

When he sank his teeth into her neck, it felt like she was burning from the heart out. She knew she screamed, though he probably blocked it from any humans in the area, so no one would know to call anyone. He was also blocking her ability to call out to Siete. She felt her life draining away, and she fought, thinking of her daughter. She couldn't leave her without her mother to show her the joys of this world, and her powers.

She used her witch powers to push at his mind, but he was stronger than she thought, which told her he must be of Silver's line.

Finally, the pain mixed with the blood loss was too much even for her system, and she blacked out.

Devin sighed in pleasure as the first taste of the girl's blood hit his tongue. He had known he was going to drink from her as soon as she had hit him with that bolt of power. He had been told about the other creatures in the world, other than vampires, like Triste witches, whose blood was poisonous to vampires, and witches, and shape shifters. Judging by the fact that she had turned all serpent-ish, he assumed she was a shape shifter, and the use of power told him she was a witch, and her blood was the best he had ever tasted.

Then he started to get her memories.

_She laughed as she finally got the complex dance moves her mother had been teaching her right. It had taken forever, but she finally did it!_

_She was screaming in pain as she had her child, the shape shifter doctor at SingleEarth telling her just one more push. She pushed hard, then suddenly her daughter was in her arms. She looked down at the bald head, and he baby opened her eyes, revealing eyes as sapphire as the sky, and she knew her daughter was White Viper, just like her mommy. She cried as she named her Chave._

_She laughed as Uncle Siete looked astounded to be named Godfather to another child of this line. He held baby Chave, and smiled down at her. Shuvani was crying, watching her beloved "Uncle" look so happy and gentle._

At this last memory Devin reared back and pushed the girl away. She hadn't been lying! She really was protected by Siete, the creator of the vampires. Devin knew that now he was in serious trouble. He quickly disappeared, leaving the girl to die on the pavement, to panicked to think about what he should do next.

She cried out with her mind, she was sure, because the next thing she knew Uncle Siete was holding her in his arms, and looked like he was crying. She blacked out again.

When she woke again, she was at home, her family gathered around her crying, the last thing she saw was Chave's face.

"I love uuu mommy." She said, crying. She knew she was crying to, and she believed she told her she loved her as well. Then she blacked out again.

She woke again, it was dark. There was a very sweet liquid entering her mouth, and she could feel a sense of timelessness, and power as she swallowed it. As she drank, her heart raced and her breath quickened, until, suddenly, they both just stopped. She felt herself die.

Devin was cowering in his room behind the club Las Noches. He had made a huge mistake, and leaving that girl to die instead of taking her somewhere, like SingleEarth or some other place that could give her a blood transfusion, was a bigger mistake. When Siete found out, and found out who he was, he was history. He would go down as the vampire that challenged Siete, which was not some badge of honor, but sheer stupidity.

He had been in this room since he bit her, and the hunger was getting to be to much. Afraid to hunt, he decided to go out to the main part of the club and get something to drink.

While he was out in the blaring noise and disorienting colors and flashing lights of Las Noches, he found a willing blood donor, one of the humans that lived in New Mayhem. He bit into her neck and tasted the sweet blood, but was only drinking for a moment when he was pushed away by someone's mind. Someone whose power he couldn't even get close to matching. His back hit the mirror covered wall, broken in a fight between two vampires of his line a few years ago, then looked up to see his worst night mare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing in front of him was Siete, father of all vampires. His jet black hair was long, flowing to his waist, his pale skin was flushed with anger, and his emerald green eyes were glowing with a fury that made everyone in the room back away in fear. Devin would have no help in this fight.

"Siete, my lord, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He begged.

"She told you she had my protection. You didn't bother trying to confirm it before you attacked her, and almost killed her. For that, you will die." Siete said, then, still looking forward, he said into everyone's minds _Let everyone see what happens to those that harm someone under my protection._

With that, he lashed out with his mind, and the particles of Devin's body were torn apart, each separate one flying in a different direction. Siete sent that sight into the minds of every vampire and blood bond in existence, along with the sound of Devins dying scream. Then he teleported out, taking himself to his home deep in the woods of the Scottish Highlands, where he had taken Shuvani to change her.

When she awoke, she couldn't see a thing, everything was black. She tried to inhale to speak, call for someone, but the pain in her lungs when she did so was staggering. Had she been standing she would have fallen. Finally, some light penetrated her eyes, and she could see that she was in large room, on a soft bed.

It was strange to her that she knew all these words, but she didn't know her name, or where she was from, or how or why she was in this room. She did have a vague thought that it wasn't her room. She inhaled again, once again to call for someone. The pain wasn't so intense, so she spoke.

"Hello?" There was no response, so she decided to see if she could find someone on her own. She sat up, readying herself to stand; every muscle in her body was stiff and protested the movement. She waited a moment, then stood anyway. As she slowly walked towards the door, her body quickly loosened up, and she moved more gracefully and easily than she had ever done before, though she wasn't sure how she knew that.

Near the door was a mirror, and as she passed it she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She stopped to look into the mirror, hoping maybe having an image of herself would help her to remember who she was. The person in the mirror has fairly tall, probably about five foot five. She had waist length, platinum blond hair that looked like thousands of strands of pure white gold. Her skin was pale. So far, though she couldn't remember who she was, this all looked _almost_ right. Then she saw the eyes. They were pure, pitch black, no color whatsoever. She knew that was _not_ right. When she looked at the rest of her, something else seemed just wrong, though the body before her looked like her own, it looked to perfect, and a little predatory. It was then, looking at herself profile in the mirror, that she realized her chest was not rising and falling in breath. She thought back, and realized she hadn't taken a breath since she had spoke, and she wasn't dizzy from lack of oxygen. For some reason, though she knew she should be breathing, the fact that there were creatures that didn't need to breathe didn't shock her.

She turned from the mirror and went towards the door, noticing how she seemed to glide effortlessly across the floor, more graceful than she had any right to be.

When she opened the door and moved out into a large living room, she was slightly blinded by the sudden light. When her eyes adjusted, very quickly, she saw pictures on the mantel of a large fire, so she went to look at them. The pictures showed people that looked vaguely familiar, all having features similar to her own. One girl she saw looked exactly like her. She was sitting with a young girl on her lap, leaning down so her face was level with the child's. Both were looking at the camera and smiling. When she looked at the little girl's happy sapphire eyes, there was a pang of sorrow in her heart so strong it almost felled her, though she didn't know why. She looked at the older girl, obviously the mother, and saw the emerald green eyes. She knew hers should be like that, and wondered if this was a picture of her, or maybe her sister?

She took her eyes away from that painful picture and saw a couple others. Two were school pictures, of boys between the ages of fourteen and seventeen. One had onyx black hair, and eyes as blue as the little girls. The other was as platinum as the girl and her mother, with eyes as green. The picture just to the left of those two was of an older woman, who bore a striking resemblance to the mother in the first picture, though her hair was as black as the boys, and a man about the same age, with hair not quite as blond, but eyes as blue as the boy's and the little girl's.

"You'll remember them soon." A voice said behind her, and she jumped. Standing in front of her was a man from another one of these pictures, one of all these people, and him, sitting together looking happy and well. It looked like a family photo. He was holding the little girl and smiling while her mother laid her head on his shoulder. She wondered if this was the girl's father.

"Who are you? And who am I? Where are we?" She asked, a little apprehensive. He moved forward slowly, and she backed up a step. She saw raw pain in his eyes when she retreated from him, and immediately knew he cared for her deeply.

"You'll remember that all soon enough. A part of me wishes you wouldn't, as when you realize what you've lost you may not decide to continue to live. We'll see. Come, you need to feed soon." He held his hand out to her. She took it as she thought about what he said. Feed. For some reason she was reminded of a hunting wolf. Or more appropriately a hunting cougar, something that usually hunts alone.

When she took his hand they disappeared, reappearing she knew not where instantly. She was a little shocked, though a part of her knew instinctively she could do it as well. She looked around her new surroundings, and saw that they were in a very dark alley. She could hear people on the other side, milling about, many talking in hushed tones. Though she could tell they were whispering, she could hear every word, many of which told her they were not in a nice place.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Mexico City. You need to feed, and probably kill. I hope you forgive me for this later." He led her out of the alley, right up to two young men standing against a brick wall. They smiled at her and the man she was with, who she still couldn't remember, then moved towards them. Something inside her took over, and she became the hunter, and these her prey. She watched every move for a sign of weakness, but waited to take her cue from the man at her side. She realized she could hear their heart beats, and her mouth began to salivate as her vision started to go red at the edges.

The man caught the eyes of the two young men, and once they looked into his emerald gaze, their eyes clouded over, and they looked to be in a trance. He turned back toward the alley, and the boys followed without question. She came up behind them and followed back into the alley, a cat stalking a mouse.

When they were hidden from sight, and from any sound a human would hear, the man pulled her over to one of the boys. She watched as he bent his boys head back, exposing the throat, and closed his lips on the soft brown skin. Before his lips blocked them from view, she saw a hint of fang. She took the hint and brought her own mouth down to her boys neck. She felt the weight of fangs on her mouth, and felt them extend to puncture the boys throat. He moaned in pleasure as she began to hungrily drink from his veins.

She started to get little pictures in her head, and it took her a moment to realize that they were memories. It took her another moment to realize that they weren't hers, but they belonged to the boy she was drinking from.

_A father scolding him again for not being manly enough._

_The first time he worked a street. He was terrified, but excited as well. He hoped he would make some good money, if he did Emilio would give him more of that stuff he had. He loved that stuff, it made him feel so good._

The boy had been a drug addict for three years now. Every memory of his she got seemed to focus on sex and drugs. She could even taste a trace of the drug, heroine, still in his system, though she didn't know how she identified it.

Finally his heart beat slowed, then sputtered, then stopped. When it did so did the pictures. For a moment she looked down at the dead boy in her arms, and wondered why she didn't feel more remorse.

She dropped the body, then looked at Siete, for she remembered his name now, and saw him do the same.

"Oh god." She said. She remembered everything, and knew that what she had said no to for five years now had happened. She was a vampire, she would need blood to live. She started to cry, remembering her beautiful little girl, thinking she would need to leave her and the rest of her family behind, for awhile at least, until she could control her hunger.

"I'm so sorry Shuvani. I wish I could have done differently, but there was no time. Even if we had gotten you to SingleEarth, you had lost to much blood, and they wouldn't have had time to give you the transfusion to save you. It was the only way." Siete came and held her.

"I'm a killer now. I can never hold my baby in my arms, knowing I have taken someone else's baby from this world." She sobbed, burrowing as far she could into his chest.

"Shhhh, it'll be alright. You'll see. Remember what you said to me, when I asked if you would be able to kill as a vampire, and you said you would because it would mean you would be strong enough to protect those you love?" He asked, moving her face up to look him in the eye. "Now you will have that strength. You can make sure what happens to you does not happen to anyone else in your family. And you can make sure if it ever does that you can punish the one that did it, like I punished the one that did it to you." He said, voice hardening.

"How did you punish him, I want to know." Shuvani said, voice cold as ice.

"I'll show you." He looked into her eyes, and she saw the image in her head. Heard the words, and the vampire's death scream. She saw the pain on his face as he felt his body being ripped into millions of particles.

"Good." Was all she said. "I remember waking up a couple times. I saw my family. What happened?"

"Before I changed you, I took you back to them so they could say their good byes. They know what's happened, what you are. You're mother is going to take care of Chave. They know you can't see them for a little while, not until you've learned to control your blood lust. And to do that you will need to feed often and well." Siete said. She knew what he meant. She would have to feed often, and kill almost as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shuvani learned fast. It was only a couple months before she was a loud to see her family, and a couple friends even. Chave screamed in happiness when she saw her mother, and ran into her arms. Shuvani picked her up and cried into her neck, wanting to squeeze her tightly but knowing she would crush her if she did. She hugged everyone in her family, and they all cried as she did. When they moved, she saw that a couple of her close friends, who knew about the family, were in the living room waiting. She had told her family ahead of time that she would be coming on this day, so she knew they had had her friends come over too.

Her best friend Drina looked into her now black eyes and said, "You are what you were meant to be." Then hugged her. Drina, though she had no connection to any of the creatures that Shuvani knew about, was pretty powerful in her own right, and often saw clips of the future. She was also very sensitive to auras, and Shuvani's was huge to her now. After they hugged, she hugged her other two friends, Maria and Bryhanna. She could sense something in Bryhanna that she hadn't noticed before, and when she thought about it she realized that Bryhanna felt like a shape shifter. It was a very weak strand for no one in the family to have felt it before, but it was there, and Shuvani was fairly certain it was some sort of avian.

"What?" Bryhanna asked her when she looked at her funny.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry." Shuvani turned to her other friends and family. "It's so good to get to see you all again. You wouldn't believe how tough it's been for me these last couple months, not even being able to check in on you guys. As it is I can't stay long. I have control now, but it's not great. I don't want to put any of you in danger." Shuvani said sadly, not wanting to have to leave again so soon. But she had no choice. She would never forgive herself if she hurt someone she loved. "So, while I'm able to stay, I need to hear updates from everyone. " She said, changing the subject and smiling. She took Chave out of her mothers arms and sat on a chair in the living room, holding her close while she listened to everyone tell her what had been happening. Chave fell asleep sucking her thumb, and Shuvani's heart nearly broke, knowing she would have to leave her precious girl here.

Her brother's both had new girlfriends. For some reason, there were a lot of Nyuesi here, and they had each found one. Kendric was dating a shape shifter, a sparrow to be exact. Their grandmother was a little hesitant about the idea, but she had met the girl and really liked her. Kendric seemed crazy about her, though they had only been together for a month and a half. Jerich was dating a witch. By heritage she was a Smoke witch, a healer, though she had never been trained. He was teaching her how to use her powers, as much as he could, and had been talking to a Smoke witch named Caryn to come teach her the rest. Caryn was about Shuvani's age, and the strongest of her line, so she was the best to teach the girl.

Her parents had just been taking care of Chave, and really didn't have nay news, other than that she missed her mommy.

"I miss her so much too, but I can't be around her for to long just yet." Shuvani said, and looked at her baby girl, asleep on her lap.

Bryhanna didn't really have anything to report. She had been feeling restless lately, not sleeping well. Shuvani realized that she would have to take her aside soon and explain that she was a shape shifter, and it seemed as if so much proximity to Shuvani's powerful family had awakened the previously dormant gene.

Maria had started school again, and was getting ready to move onto becoming a psychiatrist.

Drina had some of the most interesting news. She and her girlfriend of the past four years had broken up, and Drina was now seeing a guy name Derren. Shuvani was happy not to know the name, as if she did it would probably mean he was a vampire. Although when she talked about his dark brown eyes, and perfect beauty Shuvani resolved to meet him. She would not have her friends and family used as play things in vampiric games. As one of Siete's direct fledglings, she was already strong enough to fight most vampires, and win, and even if she couldn't, it was well known that she had Siete's protection, and so, by association, did anyone she was protecting.

She stayed with her family for a couple hours, then teleported into her daughters room and gently laid her down. She kissed her cheek and teleported back into the living room to say good bye. Though they all knew this wouldn't be permanent, there were still tears all around.

She made plans to hang out with all three of her friends separately, then teleported herself to India, where she had been staying, in one of Siete's numerous houses.

The hunger was back.

She needed to hunt.

It was late at night, but the streets were still full of people. As she wandered the streets, looking for her next meal, she drew many stares. It wasn't often in India that you saw a platinum blond, pale skinned girl walking the streets, completely alone. And it wasn't long before a group of men approached her with less than pure intentions. She purposefully walked into an alley, and waited at the end, making it look like she was lost. She felt the three men enter the alley and stop not far from her. Reaching out with her mind, she knocked two of them down, dead, leaving the leader staring in terror as she slowly turned, a predatory smile on her face.

_You know, the law of the jungle is kill or be killed. You're either predator or prey. You're not a predator, you're just prey. A true predator would have sensed the viper hiding in the grass, waiting to strike. Now, you've walked into the viper's trap, and it's too late to turn back._

Shuvani whispered into his mind, knowing he understood her words. As he turned to run, she teleported in front of him and laughed in his face. A part of her cringed at how quickly she had accepted what she was. The other part relished in the game. A cat toying with the mouse before it bites deep into its neck.

She laid a veil over the alley. Anyone that looked in would see nothing. No one would hear the screams of the dying man. Or the laughter of the satiated predator as she sauntered out to enjoy the night, leaving the bodies for the police to find. She wasn't worried about being found out, her family's records were not available to the public, and were provided by SingleEarth. Although, if it became common knowledge that she killed when she hunted, she may be banned from that place, but her family never would, so she didn't really worry about it.

She didn't return home to sleep until dawn, falling happily into the large, soft bed and drifting quickly into a deep sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was two weeks before Shuvani was able to hang out with Drina. She wanted to meet this guy that she was so stricken by, and make sure he wasn't a threat to her friend. She teleported to Drina's front door, masking her appearance from sight by humans, and knocked on the door. Drina opened it with a smile and let her in. It felt strange to Drina not to feel Steph's presence in the apartment, but since they had broken up she had left and not spoken to Drina.

"Hey, glad you're here. Derren will be here soon. By the way, I haven't mentioned what you are, I just told him that you have a really powerful aura." Drina said. She had met him at a psychic's convention that she had gone to with her mother, who she had inherited her powers from.

"Ok, I'll make sure not to mention it." There was a knock at the door as she finished speaking, and Drina opened it to let Derren in. He was tall, probably six foot three, with a strongly built body. His eyes were, as Drina had said, just very dark brown. His hair was lighter, and he perfectly tanned skin. He was very beautiful to look at, though there was something about him that made Shuvani uncomfortable. But a quick scan of his aura showed him to be only human.

"Hi, I'm Derren. You must be Shuvani, Drina talks about you all the time." Derren held out his hand for her to shake. As she took it, she met his eyes, and he looked startled to see that they were black. His face also showed recognition, and she wondered how he knew her.

"Hi, I'm Shuvani. So, I was told we were going to get something to eat. Let's get going, I'm starving." Shuavni said, which wasn't at all true. She had fed well right before leaving, so she would be fine for the rest of the day.

"Drina was right, your aura is amazing!" Derren said, and Shuavni was hit once again by how strange he seemed.

They ate at a place called The Sugar Bowl, a favorite spot of Shuvani and Drina's, before Shuvani was changed. Now, though she could taste the food, it was very disappointing, and completely unsatisfying.

They hung out for a couple hours before Derren said he needed to get to work. He left, after the girls told him they would be fine walking home, and once they were hidden from sight, Shuvani teleported them back to Drina's.

"So, what do you think?" Drina asked.

"Well, he's nice. I have to admit though that something about him made me uncomfortable. I don't know why, but I think you should be careful around him." Shuvani said. She knew that if she told Drina to avoid him altogether, she would refuse, wanting a reason, and Shuvani did not have a good enough reason. Yet. "Well hun," She said to Drina, "I need to go. I'm supposed to hang with Bryhann later, and I need to tell her something very important."

"What is it, if you can tell me?" Drina asked.

"Well, Bryhanna has a recessive Avian Shape shifter gene, I'm not sure what species, and I think that either some kind of proximity to my family, or some outside source I'm not sure which, has brought that recessive gene out. Her restlessness, I believe, is due to the fact that she's going to change soon." Shuvani said.

"Oh, cool. Well, I'll talk to ya later." Drina said, and Shuvani teleported to Bryhanna's house.

When she walked in, she didn't waste any time, because it was obvious Bryhanna hadn't slept well, and was on the verge of a breakdown. She was disheveled, hair messed up, bags under he eyes. She looked horrible.

"You said you had something important to tell me?" Bryhanna asked, voice cracking from exhaustion.

"Yeah, and I think you should sit. Ok, you know that me and my family are shape shifters, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you are too. But I don't think you're a serpent, like my family. I think you're an avian, like Jerich's girlfriend, though I'm not sure what species. I think that something, either proximity to my family and our power, or some outside force that I don't know about, is forcing that gene, which was recessive, and most likely would never have changed you, to come to the surface, forcing your previously all human body to change, to accommodate the avian DNA and magic." Shuvani said. "I want to check something, turn around." Bryhanna stood up, looking a little dazed, and turned around. Shuvani lifted her hair and saw exactly what she thought she would.

Feathers had begun to grow at the nape of Bryhanna's neck. Golden feathers, the color of a Hawk shifter.

"Yep, I thought so. You are changing, but you're a more powerful shifter than I thought. You are a hawk shifter, that's the highest rank of the avian shifters, and is actually part of the royal family. Since the feathers have already grown in, I don't think there's anything we can do to stop the transformation, but if you talk to my mom, I think she can help you through it. Until then, I'm going to help you get some sleep." Shuvani said.

"How?" Shuvani looked deeply into Bryhannas eyes and whispered one word into her mind: sleep. Bryhanna fell asleep instantly. Shuvani caught her and laid her down on the couch, before teleporting back to India.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three years passed by very quickly.

Kendric, now nineteen, and Jerich, now eighteen, both married their Nyuesi girlfriends, Jerich after she was trained by Caryn in the finer points of Smoke witch Healing.

Bryhanna did go to Shuvani's mother, who called in a Triste witch that she knew, who helped to bring Bryhanna's hawk blood to the forefront. Now, there was no telling her from a full blood, born hawk shifter. Her eyes had even turned from the green they had been, to the fiery molten gold color of the Hawk royal house. She was even capable of taking the hawk half-form for a few moments, though it caused her pain to try to hold it very long.

Chave turned six, and was entering the first grade. It was so painful for Shuvani to be gone for days, weeks, even months at a time, then come back and find out her baby had grown some more. And soon there would be another baby in the house, as Kendric's wife, Marica, was pregnant. Everyone figured this baby would be all shifter, showing little if any witch blood whatsoever, though Chave's magic had awoken just the previous year. She had also got to meet her Uncle Siete for the first time since she was three. She didn't really remember him, but she took to him quickly.

It was a couple months after Chave entered first grade that things went wrong, and the vampire community learned that Shuvani was a force to be reckoned with.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, once again, I do not own the Nyuesigrube world, that world belongs to Amelia Atwater Rhoades, as does the Character Siete, and the characters, mentioned only by name, Kendra and Caryn. She is a wonderful Author, and if you haven't read her books, you should (and I wonder why you are reading this FF if you haven't)

Note, while still rated Teen, this chapter has somewhat graphic...I guess it would be considered violence. I tried to keep it tasteful and relevant to the story, and I believe I managed.

As always, compliments and cunstructive criticism welcome, flames are used as entertainment.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Shuvani was supposed to meet up with Drina at the Civic Center. It was strange to Shuvani that going to that place did not bring back any unhappy memories, since it was where her mortal life had ended, but she had gotten over that loss. As much as she could anyway.

Drina was over an hour late before Shuvani finally decided to go check on her. She teleported to her apartment, knocking on the door. No one answered, and she felt no one inside, so she went in. The door was locked from the inside, but Drina's keys were on the hook. Shuvani looked around. The place was in complete disarray. The couch was tipped over, the coffee table broken. The mirrors on the wall had splintered, and the T.V. screen was shattered.

Worst of all, Drina's cats, rabbit, and dog were all laying on the floor, dead, completely drained of blood. Shuvani was full of fury. She reached out with her mind and sensed the other vampire's aura in the house, but didn't know it well enough to track it. One thing she could sense about it was that Derren had been here as well, and she could finally sense what had made her so uncomfortable about him before.

Derren,.the love of Drina's life, was a Triste witch.

Shuvani took herself to where she sensed Derren to be, and ended up in his laermen. Not a place that anyone, especially a vampire, ever wanted to confront a Triste, as it was their sacred space, where they were the most powerful, but she was too angry to care. She thrust him against his wall, shattering a mirror, and got in his face.

"Where is she Derren? Where the hell did the vampire take Drina?" She whispered, so angry that her power was lashing out, breaking anything it could.

"Probably back to her home. Kira is not fond of me having other lovers." He said calmly.

"So, a vampire and a triste? Not the first time. Now, tell me where your girlfriend lives, so I can kill her, or I will kill you." Shuvani said. She was sure she could, even Siete had mentioned how strong she was, and she could tell that Derren really was no match for her. Probably one of Tatiana's initiates.

"What makes you think you can, especially here, vampire?" He asked, condescendingly.

"Because, you haven't attacked yet. If you could take me, you would have already. Right now I bet you're just trying to bide your time, figure some way out." I lashed at him with my mind. "Now tell me, and I'll hold no grudge against you." She said.

He sighed. "Fine." And he projected the place into her head. Kira was one of Kendra's few female fledglings, changed because of her great beauty back in ancient Greece, and her home was on the outskirts of her native Athens.

Shuvani teleported herself directly into Kira's home. Casting out with her senses, she felt Kira and Drina in a room on the top floor. She could also feel the moment that Kira realized she was there. She looked up towards the room and with a snarl of rage teleported herself into the room.

What she saw when she appeared would have made the bile rise in her stomach if she still had any.

Kira had chained Drina up in a spread eagle. She was completely nude, and there were carvings in her flesh. They went from each breast up her arms, and from her breasts down her stomach, stopping at her thighs. The carvings were perfectly done rose bushes, with buds in varying stages of bloom spaced infrequently throughout. If the carvings had not been on a human, Shuvani would have found them beautiful. As it was, her best friend was passed out from pain and blood loss, her head having fallen forward and her mousy blond hair hanging limply around her face.

Looking away from this scene, Shuvani got her first glimpse of Kira. Even through her rage she was stunned for a moment by her beauty, and she could see why Kendra changed her. Kendra was supposed to be stunningly beautiful, and an artist, and completely mad. She must have seen enough of herself in Kira to change her, then grown bored with her like she tended to do.

Shuvani's paralysis was broken the moment she saw the small, slim knife in Kira's hand, and the blood that dropped from it. Snarling again she lashed out with her power and Kira was thrown back, stumbling into a mirror which broke around her, cutting her in a hundred places. She stood and the wounds healed instantly.

"You know it's rude to interrupt an artist while she works?" Kira asked, sounding almost like she didn't even realize what she was doing was in any way wrong. Given her probable state of mind, that was quite possible.

"I never have had very good manners." Shuvani said acidly, attacking with her mind again before jumping at Kira, attacking her with her fists and feet randomly, unable to remember any of her fight training past her rage. Kira was at first unable to defend herself because she was trying to ward off the ferocious blows, then she lashed out with her own mind, and while the blow wasn't crippling, the pain and force of it did send Shuvani back for a moment, in which Kira teleported out.

Shuvani didn't bother following her, she was too concerned for Drina. She went to her side quickly and saw that she was still bleeding badly, and now along with the carvings Shuvani could see bite marks all over Drina's body, worked into the art, made to look like thorns had pierced the flesh. Drina's body was also badly blood stained, and it looked like she had at least one broken rib, her arms were broken, and her jaw didn't look good either.

"I'm going to kill her for this." Shuvani said, breaking the chains that held Drina like they were made of paper towels. She laid Drina on the floor, and listened to her heart beat for a moment. It was slow and labored, and Shuvani could tell she didn't have long left. "I'll be back sweetie." She whispered, then teleported out, reappearing at her parents house in her brother Jerich's room where he and his wife Ellen were sleeping.

Ellen, wake up. She whispered across her sister in law's mind, making her bolt upright. She started to scream, but Shuvani pressed out with her mind, making it so no one could hear her.

"Ellen, it's me, Shuvani. I need your help, badly! Drina's been hurt really bad and she needs a healer." Shuvani said, making sure her brother wouldn't hear her as spoke to his wife. Ellen nodded, and Shuvani took her hand, teleporting them back to Drina's side.

"Oh my god who did this to her?" Ellen asked in disgust.

"Someone that will be dead very soon." Shuvani said. "Just as soon as I know Drina will be ok."

"I'll see what I can do." Ellen was obviously worried. She was trained, but she had never had to use it for something this extensive. She hopped she would be able to help.

"Use my energy. I know you can, and these wounds would be nothing to a vampire." Shuvani said.

"Okay, but I'm not completely sure how. Let me try to remember what Caryn taught me." Ellen thought hard for a few moments, and Shuvani could hear Drina's heart stutter.

"Hurry Ellen."

"Ok, kneel here, on my right." Shuvani moved, and Ellen placed her hand on Shuvani's heart. It was eerie not to feel a beat there. Then she placed her left hand on Drina's heart, and she gasped at how weak that beat was. She didn't have much time.

Ellen thought back on what Caryn said, knowing that if this didn't work she could kill them all, and opened her chakras. Then she opened Drina's, and finally Shuvani's. Since she had become a witch, she had never felt anything so powerful before. It was like forcing a flood through a very small funnel, and it took all of her considerable will and stubbornness to tame it.

As she funneled the power through Drina's small frame, her injuries quickly began to close, starting with the carvings and bite marks. They closed up as if never there, and the blood on her skin was pulled back into her near empty veins. Then her bottom left rib, which had been shattered, quickly splintered itself back together, and there was a pop as her arm adjusted itself back into place and sealed. Her jaw was next, creaking as it fell into place, and making a sickening squelching noise at it right itself. That was all Ellen could do, she couldn't replace the blood Kira had taken. She grounded the energy and carefully closed all three of their chakras, knowing if she didn't what she had managed to do would be for nothing, as she would kill all three of them.

"Shuvani, I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do. She needs blood, and lots of it, and that I just can't replace. I'm so sorry." Ellen said, exhausted. She was pale and looked about ready to faint. Looking at Shuvani, she didn't look much better. Her skin wasn't just pale, it was white, looking like someone had bleached all traces of color from her. Her black eyes were clouded, and her hair limp. She had none of the vampiric allure that she usually exuded.

"It's okay Ellen. You did what you could. Let me take you home." Shuvani took Ellen's hand and teleported them home, where her brother had woken up and was now frantic to find his wife. The sun had risen in Arizona, as quite a few hours had passed.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Jerich raged as soon as they appeared.

"Ellen can explain, I have to get back to Drina. Let her sleep first Jerich, she's earned it." Shuvani scolded her brother and teleported out, not caring really how he felt at the moment. Ellen had done a lot, and had cemented her place in Shuvani's heart. She had done all she could, now it was time for Shuvani to do the same.

She teleported herself back to Drina's side, then took her friend in her arms, rocking her like a baby and sobbing into her hair.

"Apparently this is to be the curse of my line." She whispered, then opened the large vein in her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

When I finish giving my blood to Drina, she falls into a deep sleep, like all do when they're changed. I take her from Kira's home to my own in Scottsdale. I lay her down on my bed and look at her for a moment. Already I can see the changes that my vampiric blood has wraught upon her. Any imperfection her face had had before has smoothed over, and an almost unearthly beauty seems to shine from her face. Her mousy blond hair seems to shine in a way that it never had before.

As I look on the face of my no longer mortal friend, I think about the one that caused this, and all the rage comes flooding back. I need to find Kira, immediately. I want her gone from this earth before Drina wakes from her change. I take myself back to her home, trying to see if I can get enough of a sense of her to sense her wherever she is. Sadly, I know I don't have enough experience with my vampiric powers to pull of such a feat. I let out an exasperated sigh and throw my hair over my shoulder. I take myself back to Derrens laermen, knowing he'll be more prepared this time, which could prove to be a death sentence for me, but I'm too angry to care or think that far ahead.

When I appear in his laermen, Derren is there. I don't think he was expecting me, but that doesn't keep me from feeling his power lash across my skin almost immediately. Thankfuly, due to my witches training, I'm more familiar with using my own power than a vampire of the same age, and I'm able to deflect most of the blow, turning a crippling strike into a sharp pain. Sparing a moment of gratitude for my high pain tolerance, I lash out with my own power, sending him stumbling but not knocking him down. Before he can recover I grab him and move us out of the laermen with my mind, taking us to an open and empty field, a place where any damage from our fight will be lessened, and where he doesn't have the advantage.

Derren looks at me with just a hint of fear. He's not a very powerful Triste if I could manage the feat I just did, and he realizes just how much stronger than him I am. Had he been almost any other, like Pandora, I'd be dead right now.

I throw my power at him again, making him crumple to the ground. I quickly stradle him and grab his throat.

"I can remove your head from your neck before you get the chance to retaliate in any way. Now, tell me where Kira went, and like I said before, I won't kill you. And be warned, I won't make this offer again. Next time, I'll kill you simply for being connected to that foul creature." I squeeze harder, beginning to take away his oxygen supply. I give him a moment to think before jerking him a little.

"Alright! I'll tell you, just let me up."

"If you so much as twitch in a way I don't like, you're dead and I'll find Kira myself." I let him up and stand far enough away that he can't latch onto my power, and get into a defensive position.

"She would have gone to Kendra's to hide. You're very powerful, especialy for someone your age, but Kendra's very old, and also a fledgling of Siete's, so he won't help you against her." Derren said.

"If he won't help me, he won't help her. I may not be able to beat Kendra in a fight, but I think I can get to Kira, and that's all I need. Now, last question, where is Kendra's home?"

"Her current home, the one that Kira would have gone to, is in France. Just outside Agde, on the Mediterranean Sea." With that, Shuvani felt a horrible pain, and suddenly Derren was gone. He had used his own power to tap into hers and use her ability to transport herself and had taken himself home. The pain had Shuvani on her hands and knees, grasping her chest and gasping in pain.

The pain took awhile to subside, but when it had I knew I would have to feed before I could think of taking anyone on, let alone go charging into Kendra's home and try taking one of her fledglings out by force.

I take myself to the nearest city and wait in a dark alley, thanking any god that's listening that transporting myself doesn't take much energy. I don't have to wait long before someone walks down the alley, a young woman looking lost and scared in the dark night. I grab her and force my mind on hers before she gets a chance to react. I bite into her neck and drink deep, feeling horrible as I do. I don't usualy feed off innocents, but I'm desperate and I don't have time to look for a gang banger or mugger. I only thank those same gods that this particular alley isn't in the territory of another of my kind, I don't think I could keep myself from just killing them and leaving, and I want to save my killer's edge for Kira.

Once I finish, I take the girl to the nearest hospital, she's not dead and I hope that there's still enough time to give her a transfusion. Once that's done, I transport myself one more time, this time hoping I'm not about to get myself seriously dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shuvani takes herself outside the beautiful Victorian style house in the south of France where Kendra is currently making her home, standing in front of it to survey the place and try to come up with some kind of plan. Finally she decides on brute force, though it's probably not a great idea. She walks up to the door then uses her mind to smash the door in, sending splinters and plaster flying.

"I've come for Kira! Give her to me now and I'll leave quietly." She calls into the house, even though she need not yell for Kendra to hear her.

"I'm sorry, but that just isn't an option my dear." Suddenly standing before Shuvani is easily the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She had honey blond hair, and a beautiful tanned complexion. And pitch black eyes.

"Kendra I presume." Shuvani moves so she's in a subtle, yet powerful, defensive stance. Kendra's aura is immense, though Shuvani is shocked to realize it's not as much stronger than hers as she believed, though she still isn't in a hurry to battle her, especially on her own ground.

"Correct. And you're Shuvani, Sietes new pet. We seem to be in a bit of a predicament here child."

"And what predicament is that?"

"Well, I refuse to give up my own fledgling just because she hurt one insignificant human, no matter how special she may be to you. I won't give her up, and you won't leave without her. What are we to do?"

"Well, one option is you get over losing a fledgling and hand her over."

"Humor, how amusing. No, that won't happen. We could fight for her, but Siete would be horribly upset if I killed you, and that's the only way a fight between us can end."

"We'll have to see about that." With that, Shuvani launched herself at Kendra, moving immediately into attack mode. She wished she could still take the half form, but unfortunately it had been lost in the change, so she didn't have those benefits anymore.

Kendra was no slouch, though Shuvani hadn't expected her to be. She was a few thousand years old, and had a lot of time to learn to control her powers. Before Shuvani could really do any damage, Kendra threw her back with her power. Shuvani was thrown into a wall and her spine snapped. The pain was horrible, but thankfully being a vampire gave her an incredibly high pain tolerance. Her spine was already mending, and she moved herself behind Kendra and kicked the vampire in the back, throwing her down and pressing on her with her mind. Holding her down was terribly hard, as Kendra was pressing back with her own mind.

"I'm not…going…to kill her!" Shuvani croaked out. Finally, just as her hold was about to break, she reached out and snapped Kendra's neck. The wound wasn't fatal, and as old as Kendra was it would heal in seconds, but that was all Shuvani needed. She transported herself to Kira's side and grabbed her arm. "You're coming with me sister." And transported herself back to Drina.

When they appeared in front of her, Drina was sitting up in the bed, looking around at everything, seeing it through new eyes and trying to figure out why it all seemed just a little off. She looked up at Shuvani and Kira as they appeared and said to Shuvani "Do I know you?"

"You will sweetie. For now, feed." She threw Kira, whom she had knocked out with her mind. Shuvani watched in sorrow as her sweet friends face changed and became predatory and hungry. She pounced on Kira's sleeping form, sinking her fangs into her neck and drinking deep. Shuvani watched as Kira's color drained and her eyelids began to flutter as she came out of the unconsciousness that Shuvani had imposed on her. Finally, after about two minutes, Shuvani pulled Drina off of Kira and allowed Kira to fully awaken.

"Kira, I've let you live, which is more than you deserve. Know that since Drina has drunk from your veins, she will be able to know anything you're thinking at any time, so you'll never be able to surprise her, and therefore me, ever again. Now go, and if you ever come after someone I care for again, you won't get the same leniency." Kira shot both of them a look of pure hatred and disappeared, presumably to go get someone to fill up on.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Shuvani asked, turning to Drina and taking her shorter friend by the shoulders.

"Yes. I remember everything. So, I'm a vampire now huh?" Drina gave a sad little chuckle.

"Yes honey, you are. I'm so sorry, I never wanted this for any of you.

"I know, but there's nothing you could have done. And it's okay, I can except this. With your help."

"Always." Shuvani hugged her friend, then transported them to Mexico City, like she herself had been for her first hunt.

Okay guys, I'm not sure where else to take this story without it becoming ridiculously obvious. so I've decided to end it here, at least for now. If you want to hear more, please tell me so, and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you would like to hear stories about any of the characters, I may be willing to write about them as well. Also, I'm going to be writing more fan fictions based on AHAR's books, probably lots more, so check them out too.


End file.
